Echando un vistazo
by Katte Turner
Summary: [Oneshot] Ryoma jamás espiaría a alguien que se está duchando. Su ética y sus costumbres se lo impedían. ¡Solo alguien como Momoshiro lo haría! Pero ¿cómo no caer en la tentación, si no había nadie más allí, y la que estaba en esos momentos bajo el agua era Ryuzaki? Y Ryoma, perplejo, simplemente echó un vistazo. [RyoSaku]


¡Hola a todos! Me alegra mucho poder participar otra vez más en el mes RyoSaku. Hoy les traigo algo distinto a lo que acostumbro a hacer; espero que les guste a pesar de ser algo inusual. El oneshot está basado en el prompt del día 22: ducha.

Muchas gracias a todos por su buena onda, ¡nos vemos!

 **Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis le pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

 **Echando un vistazo**

Ryoma no podía creer que había cometido tamaña desinteligencia. Había estado tan concentrado en entrenar para el partido del próximo lunes, que no reparó en la hora, ni mucho menos en la fecha en la que el mundo entero se había sumido. Diciembre siempre había sido un mes caótico, y si a eso le sumaba la nueva hora de cierre del colegio —debido a las festividades navideñas—, Ryoma ya podía darse por perdido.

Suspiró, cansado y un tanto sorprendido de sí mismo, y se dirigió a paso lento hacia los camarines. Pensó que apenas pusiera un pie en ellos llamaría a su padre para que lo ayudara a salir de allí. Estaba tan concentrado en su próxima acción a realizar que, cuando llegó, el agua cayendo a chorros de la ducha lo sobresaltó.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado. No recordaba haber visto a nadie más en las canchas de tenis con él, así que se le hacía raro en extremo que alguien se estuviera duchando. La puerta estaba apenas abierta, y Ryoma pensó, por una milésima de segundo, en echar un vistazo, pero terminó por arrepentirse. No le parecía correcto espiar a nadie, y menos en esas circunstancias. Pero la limpia y clara voz de mujer que salió del pequeño cuarto de baño lo dejó paralizado.

¡Una chica se estaba duchando en el camarín de hombres, sin ningún pudor! ¿Es que acaso no sabía leer?, ¿no sabía que el baño de chicas estaba al otro extremo de las canchas? Cuando sintió que nada más podía sorprenderlo, sus ojos se ensancharon y su mandíbula se desencajó al escuchar el chillido que salió de su garganta.

—¡Ay! ¡Justo en el pie! —gritó la muchacha, con evidente dolor.

Era Ryuzaki. ¡Por el amor de todos los dioses, era Ryuzaki! El rostro de Ryoma a esas alturas era un poema.

«¡¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?!», pensó, horrorizado. Él sabía que hace ya un tiempo Ryuzaki estaba entrenando con el equipo de tenis, pero nunca, ni en sus sueños más salvajes, se imaginó que ella terminara en el mismo camarín que él.

Reconsiderando sus acciones, decidió echar un mínimo y milimétrico vistazo, solo para asegurarse de que era ella. Se acercó con cautela y empujó la puerta muy despacio. Ryoma temió que esta sonara, pero por fortuna nada de eso ocurrió, lo que le permitió enfocar sus ojos en la muchacha.

El calor le subió hasta la frente cuando la vio. Fue solo un segundo, pero se quedó clavado en su mente como si fuera un retrato. Era una figura delgada y curvilínea, y le pareció a la distancia que su piel era cremosa. Solo pudo apreciar su torso y su cabello cobrizo, ahora totalmente mojado por el agua que caía de la regadera.

Esa sola imagen le bastó para quedar perplejo y sin palabras. Aquello había sido lo más cercano en su corta vida a estar íntimamente con una chica, y eso era decir mucho.

Caminó con pasos torpes hacia las bancas de madera de la habitación, y con sus manos temblorosas se ayudó para poder sentarse. Tragó grueso y pensó en lo que debería hacer a continuación.

Ningún pensamiento vino a su mente, pero la ayuda llegó de forma externa. Su bolso vibraba; era su madre al teléfono, de seguro lo llamaba para saber por qué no había llegado todavía a casa. Pese a ello, Ryoma no contestó su llamada. Con quien necesitaba hablar en ese preciso instante era con su padre, aunque se lo pensó mejor y decidió no llamar a nadie; de todas formas, si contaba su experiencia, estaba seguro de que se avergonzaría hasta la médula, y tampoco quería que Nanjiroh tuviera un eterno motivo para molestarlo.

Así las cosas, resolvió seguir en donde estaba y solo concentrarse en respirar, lo que le ayudó a bajar la sangre de sus pómulos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

El chillido nervioso de Ryuzaki le hizo dar un respingo. Él inmediatamente enfocó sus ojos en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella.

—Este es el camarín de hombres —se defendió Ryoma, intentando camuflar el temblor de su voz en un relajado suspiro—. La pregunta es qué haces tú aquí.

De forma casi milagrosa, y un tanto cómica, la situación se dio vuelta a su favor. Sakuno se aferró con fuerza a la toalla blanca, intentando cubrir su cuerpo lo que más pudiera.

—Yo… yo… —Su rostro estaba tan colorado como su cabello—. El camarín de m-mujeres estaba cerrado y m-me sentía t-tan sucia que no pensé en o-otra solución más que venir a-a-aquí —finalizó, tartamudeando a más no poder por la evidente vergüenza.

Ryoma solamente asintió, poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en no mirarla.

—Te dejaré a solas para que puedas vestirte.

No hubo pasado ni dos segundos y Ryoma ya estaba afuera, con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudorosas. Si le pedían su opinión, decir que ese había sido un día agitado era quedarse corto de palabras.

Fue por una ponta a la máquina expendedora más cercana para quitarse de una vez por todas esa sed insoportable que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Cuatro sorbos fueron suficientes para acabarla por completo. Cuando llegó a las afueras del camarín, Ryuzaki ya estaba allí, con esa expresión en el rostro que parecía que no se podía borrar ni con diluyente.

—El colegio está cerrado… —empezó Ryoma, pero la muchacha lo interrumpió de inmediato.

—Ya llamé a mi abuela, d-debe estar por llegar en cualquier minuto —dijo ella, en un tono mucho más agudo de lo normal, que de seguro hasta los perros podían escuchar.

—Está bien.

El silencio se abrió paso con rudeza entre ellos, instalándose para quedarse. Hasta un extraño hubiera podido notar la tensión y vergüenza que los rodeaba. Ryoma jugueteaba con la correa de su bolso, aparentando calma cuando la realidad era muy distinta en su interior, y Sakuno tenía fija la vista en el suelo, como si mirar las hormigas fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

La llegada de la entrenadora del equipo masculino de tenis fue recibida con un chillido de alegría por parte de la muchacha, y con un suspiro de alivio por parte del peliverde.

—¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Acaso se les olvidó la hora de cierre especial del colegio?

Ryoma consideró que aquella pregunta era demasiado obvia y estúpida, así que prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

—Sakuno, hija, entiendo que quieras mejorar en el tenis, pero tienes que concentrarte un poquito más en otras cosas. Como en la hora, por ejemplo —soltó la mujer mientras caminaban hacia el frontis del complejo educacional, con el evidente aire sabihondo de toda persona mayor.

Sakuno asintió con efusividad.

—¡Lo sé, lo siento mucho!

—Bah, a cualquiera le puede pasar —dijo la mujer mientras movía sus manos, restándole importancia al asunto—. No olviden que el horario dura hasta mañana. ¡Esto también va para ti, Echizen!

El aludido dejó escapar un «hmph» como respuesta.

—Bien, nosotros vamos en esa dirección. Te quiero concentrado mañana, es nuestro último entrenamiento antes del torneo de verano —dijo, dirigiéndose al muchacho.

—Lo sé —contestó, entre cansado y nervioso por lo vivido hace un rato.

Justo en el momento en que giraba en la dirección contraria, vio los ojos rojos de Ryuzaki. En ese instante supo que entre ellos algo había cambiado, que ya nada sería como antes. Esa revelación lo dejó convencido de que estaban un paso más cerca el uno del otro, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse al respecto.

Mientras avanzaba por las abarrotadas calles de Tokio, y los aires de festividad lo invadían, decidió que aquello simplemente había sido un regalo de navidad. Uno extraño, y muy diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado, pero que le confirmaba que estaba creciendo. Y Ryuzaki, definitivamente, se estaba convirtiendo en una de sus personas favoritas.


End file.
